Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toner for use in developing an electrostatic latent image, created by an electrophotographic, electrostatic recording or toner jet recording technology, to form a toner image. The invention relates also to a method of producing such a toner.
Description of the Related Art
There exists lately a desire to lower the frequency of cartridge replacement and the frequency of toner replenishment (that is, to increase toner longevity) in printer and copiers, and also a desire to improve toner performance. Specifically, what is needed is a toner that can achieve the desired image density with a smaller amount of toner and that has an excellent durability—i.e., the ability to maintain a stable image quality over a long period of time.
An effective way for obtaining the desired image density with a small amount of toner is to finely disperse a pigment within the toner and thereby enhance the toner tinting strength. An effective way for obtaining a toner having excellent durability is to form a core-shell structure in which the toner surface is covered with a resin.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 2006-30760, H03-113462, 2013-182057 and 2013-210632 disclose suspension-polymerized toners to which pigment dispersants have been added.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-257415 describes the formation of a core-shell structure by using a highly polar polyester resin in a suspension-polymerized toner.